Hafsa
Hafsa is an 8th generation Assamite. She was once an Archon for Madame Guil after leaving the clan in the early 20th century, acting as one of Guil's foremost information gathers. Her fate is unknown. Biography Often times the Assamites will take their future members just after they are born. This way they are raised and trained in the ways of the Clan at Alamut before they are Embraced. Once done, the Assamite clan has a new and powerful member, nearly unstoppable and loyal. Hafsa was one of those children, but she was not what the Hunter clan wanted. She was powerful but she was not loyal. Growing up in the early 20th century, the fortress of Alamut was no place for a little girl. She had no friends except her ancient tutors, and she was not allowed to play, only exercise. She was never used as a vessel for she was marked for the Embrace but she saw many other who were brought to the fortress for that purpose. As she grew older, she was denied the company of the other boys and girls and she was taught nothing but physical skills, fighting, hunting, hiding, and anything else that would help her slay others. She was trained as a Warrior. When she was finally Embraced in the early 1930s she learned what it was to hate. She had always loved exploring the fortress during the day when it was quiet and nobody was about. She would find nooks and crannies and quiet hiding places and from there she would watch the sunbeams make their way across the sky and over the tired, old stones of the fortress until it finally winked below the horizon. Now she never again could enjoy the days. Now that the sun burned her like fire she concentrated on learning the art of killing and the science of murder. She hated the clan and once she had learned enough, she left it. Hafsa fled nearly 50 years after she arrived, though she looked no older than 22. The Elders attempted to find her but without heart. They sent minor untried Licks but Hafsa fled far and fast. She wanted to join a Justicar, after learning about the Western Kindred society, and she wanted to use her skills to uncover those who, like her former Assamite masters, were killers of their own kind. She did not know how difficult it was going to be to become a Justicar's Archon. She crossed paths with Madame Guil but the Justicar would have nothing to do with her. So Hafsa went on a campaign to convince the Toreador Justicar of her usefulness. Hafsa followed and watch Madame Guil for years and finally she presented Guil with documation of where the Justicar had been and who she had been with every night for the last several years. Hafsa became an Archon that night. Hafsa's spying is now very different. She travels across Europe looking for those that would break the Six Traditions. She is so good at her job that she has been known to monitor several cities at once. Her extensive information network keeps her up to date and little escapes her notice. She has never been known to kill anyone. Another Archon is called in to do the dirty work. Hafsa knew that Madam Guil never fully trusted her but it was no matter. She had convinced one Justicar of her usefulness, she can convince another. Appearance Hafsa is thin and wiry, with scraggly black hair. She is not a pretty girl, but she has a certain charm and innocence about her. She loves beautiful clothes, having only had the most spartan of outfits in the fortress. She wears many different kinds of clothes, but her combinations rarely match, for she still has little understanding of fashion. Character Sheet Gallery Hafsa_02.jpg|Hafsa VTES card illustration. Art by Ken Meyer, Jr. References * Category:Assamite Category:Antitribu Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Archons Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character